The present disclosure relates to network management technologies in communication field, and particularly relates to methods and systems of evaluating online marketing efficiency.
Today, an increasing number of companies conduct online marketing through various kinds of search engines or advertisement platforms. How to comprehensively and accurately determine whether an online marketing method of a selected search engine or advertisement platform is effective and select a better advertisement venue for online marketing has therefore become an important issue for the advertising companies.
In existing technologies, a system for monitoring website users is set up on a company website. Codes are embedded within a web page of the company website to obtain behavior information related to access operations of a user. For example, the information may include the user's originating website (which may be the website just visited by the user prior to entering the company website), an originating IP address (from which the location of the user can be analyzed), the time at which the user browses the web page, the number of web pages being browsed, an access path (e.g., a sequence of web pages browsed by the user), the number of visits, and the number of web pages being browsed in each access. This behavior information of access operations is then analyzed to determine how likely the user is a potential customer, or how valuable a visit by the user is. Access volume brought about by the originating website is evaluated to determine how many potential customers come from there, from which online marketing efficiency of the originating website can be evaluated. A company may use the above method to evaluate the originating websites to determine which originating website's online marketing is effective and which is not. This helps the company select a more effective investment for subsequent online marketing and promotion, and avoids ineffective marketing involvement.
Existing technologies determines how likely a user is a potential customer based on behavior information related to access operations of the user. Although online marketing efficiency may be analyzed to some extent, the evaluation of online marketing conducted using this approach lacks comprehensiveness and accuracy because the evaluation is based only on access operations of the user. For instance, while it may be valuable to know the staying times at web pages and the number of visits of the user in determining whether the user is a potential customer, in reality the user may stay on a website for reasons other than having an interest in the contents of the website. As such, certain discrepancies may exist between the analysis result and the gravity, leading to an inaccurate evaluation of online marketing efficiency.